Los huesos cantan
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: [Colección de drabbles] He decidido no morirme ahora, porque ahora no hay tiempo, ni espacio para mi calavera en ningún cementerio. He decidido arder, a ver si con mi incendio puedo alumbrar la tierra.
1. Dictionary of obscure sorrows II

**¡Buenas, friendos! ¡Nueva edición de los drabbles más feos del oeste inspirados por cosas mega cool!**

 _ **Más feos y más furiosos.**_

* * *

 **Cositas para aclarar:**

— **NO hay que leer la colección de Drabbles anterior (** _ **Nos esperan cementerios**_ **) para entender esto, aunque allá se encuentran muchas cosas similares.**

— **Los Drabbles no tienen conexión mutua a menos que yo lo especifique. Aunque tengo una debilidad por Tim Drake cumpliendo 21 y viviendo en Alemania so la mayoría de lo que lean es sobre eso.**

— **A esta colección vienen los Drabbles que no considero buenos/decentes/cools y las ideas sin un argumento, así que no esperen mucho. Also, nunca reviso estas cosas —por pereza, tbh— así que han de perdonar los dedazos.**

— **HAY SHIPS DE TODO TIPO EN ESTOS DRABBLES, PORQUE SHIPPEO MUCHAS COSAS PERO nada de niño/adulto porque me da asquito, jsjs.**

* * *

 **DEJANDO ESO EN CLARO: ¿Alguien dijo "JayTim platónico"? Porque amo esa mierda.**

 **Advertencias: Ansiedad I guess. Mención de suicidio but like, no mucho. JayTim si entrecierras los ojos y lo miras de cabeza.**

 **Disclaimer: Yo parí a estos niños, lo juro.**

* * *

 **Dictionary of obscure sorrows #2**

 **i. Opia:** _ **La intensa ambigüedad de mirar a alguien a los ojos, que puede sentirse simultáneamente invasivo y vulnerable.**_

El sonido del reloj es molesto, pero Jason no puede dejar de oírlo —incluso después de haberse hecho cargo del reloj con dos balas algunas noches atrás. _Tic-tac, tic tac._ No sabe si el sonido fantasma es culpa de todos los golpes que ha recibido o algo natural, pero considera que una bala en el cerebro debería acabar con él.

Da una vuelta en la cama.

Han sido malos días. Gotham suele tener ese efecto en él, de hacerle sentir sin aire y sin espacio para moverse. No quiere ponerse dramático —porque ya ha tenido mucho de eso al venir aquí—, así que intenta pensar en otras cosas. No funciona muy bien, no es capaz de concentrarse. Afuera, el silencio ruidoso que toma las calles de cuatro a seis no hace más que aumentar su ansiedad. A esta hora ocurren la mayoría de accidentes.

Con un suspiro, Jason se rinde. No puede salir en su condición de —heh— _zombie_ , pero puede pasar el tiempo haciendo alguna otra cosa. Se asegura de envolverse bien en la cobija y pisar con cuidado la alfombra, pues su hábito de dormir en pantaloneta no ayuda al hecho de que siempre tiene frío.

(Una secuela de haber _muerto_ , Jason supone.)

Camina hasta la pequeña sala y se sienta en la única silla. Este departamento sólo tiene un televisor viejo en la encimera de la cocina, porque es muy pequeño —y, en secreto, para desanimarle sobre volver a Gotham. No funciona muy bien, ya ve— pero Jason no se queja.

Está en el proceso de encender la cosa, cuando su ventana se abre. A este punto, es inútil —y ridículo— preguntarse quién es. Viejo instinto hace que su cuerpo se tense, pero cuando las botas familiares golpean el piso, Jason se obliga a bajar la guardia. Un poco. Sigue en su tarea, al menos. Hay que buscar un canal con señal decente y decide que hará café, también.

Escucha a su visita cerrar la ventana y sentarse en el muro que separa la cocina de la entrada. Siente la mirada de Tim puyarle los hombros, pero no voltea hasta que encuentra una película de Nicolas Cage que se ve decente. Tim se fija en un punto al lado de su cabeza, en lugar de sus ojos, pero eso también es normal. A esta hora nadie que pueda dormir ronda las calles —excepto, tal vez, Huntress.

Jason se arrebuja más en la manta y pasa a la cafetera. Lavar los vasos es un dolor en el culo, tiene los dedos fríos y el agua está helada; Jason puede jurar que escucha a sus nudillos hacer _pop_ con cada movimiento. De todas formas lo ignora. Detrás suyo, Tim parece ponerse cómodo —Jason espera que no esté subiendo sus pies al muro, como usualmente hace con sus mesas en Münich— si el sonido de él moviéndose puede ser confiable. Apuesta a que el malnacido sabe lo que Jason hace.

(Que, sí, está haciendo café y no es difícil adivinarlo, pero también lo hace _para_ Tim y eso es ridículo, Jason sabe.)

Aunque el televisor no tiene mucho volumen, las voces de Cage y su novia robando la Declaración flotan en el espacio sin problemas. Es la suerte de tener espacios que mitigan el ruido. Mientras la cafetera hierve el agua, Jason inspecciona las baldosas del mesón. La ansiedad aún no se va, pero puede lidiar con ello. Al menos, con Tim aquí, Jason puede pretender que están en Münich y no en Gotham, en una de esas noches luego de una misión donde Tim va a su casa y no habla mucho, pero ambos lo aprecian.

No es como que pase mucho, Jason y Tim no son muy cercanos. Lo usual es trabajar en casos y compartir información, este tipo de indulgencias son banales.

(Al menos eso se dice, porque la otra opción es admitir que Tim es su _amigo_ y Jason no ha tenido muchos de _esos_ para saber qué hacer con uno.)

Algo pasa en la película que hace a Tim soltar una risita. O el equivalente a una risita en Red Robin, que es soltar de repente el aire por la nariz. Jason se sorprende haciendo lo mismo. Frunce el ceño, pero lo ignora. El olor a café inunda el ambiente, así que se dedica a servirlo en dos _vasos_ de plástico. Cuando se voltea al fin, se encuentra con Tim Drake recostado en el muro y la pared. El idiota le sonríe al café que Jason tiene en la mano y estira sus brazos para tomarlo. Tiene el labio partido, dos puntos que bajan hasta su barbilla y sangre en los dientes.

Cuando Jason toma un sorbo de su propio vaso —cargado, sin azúcar, el favorito de _Red_ —, el café le sabe a metal.

Tim cierra los ojos y prueba del vaso sin inmutarse el que esté hirviendo —Jason se pregunta si su lengua está rasposa de tanto hacer eso— y cuando los vuelve a abrir, su mirada va justo a los ojos de Jason. Es… Aún más incómodo que tenerlo mirando su espalda. Jason puede sentir las orejas ardiéndole, lo que es una sensación rara cuando uno se está congelando. Tim sólo parece cansado. Jason se pregunta qué está observando, porque él no puede ver nada en la expresión de Tim.

La tensión es rota con un largo suspiro y un parpadeo. Tim vuelve a mirar a la pared y Jason se queda con la sensación de haberse perdido algo importante.

Se conforma con calentarse las manos en su vaso y ahogar el _tic-tac, tic-tac_ del reloj fantasma con la voz de Cage.

 **ii. Monachopsis: La sutil pero persistente sensación de estar fuera de lugar.**

Empieza temprano, cuando Jason juega con los vecinos y su madre se droga en el mueble del apartamento. La sensación de no estar y no ser y, más importante, _no pertenecer_.

Con los años —no muchos, _já_ , Jason no vive tanto antes de morir—, se vuelve un picor bajo la piel que no puede sacarse. Jason aprende pronto que no tiene lugar entre las ratas de Los Estrechos, porque le gustan la música y los libros; ni lugar en las grandes galas d Bruce Wayne —donde es aún más obvio— meramente porque ninguna de esas cosas le interesa.

Ni siquiera la muerte es un estado —¿Lugar?— adecuado para él, el universo lo escupe de sus entrañas y le lanza a una vida de más inadecuación.

Así que es normal, Jason piensa, el sentir la opresión ansiosa cada vez que deja Gotham. Entre sus amigos, entre otros villanos; la verdad es que no sabe muy bien qué hacer con la vida ahora que la tiene de vuelta. Lo que nos lleva, de nuevo, a su nueva residencia en Münich.

No es un lugar que Jason habría elegido, pero muchos de sus contactos más importantes están aquí. Y Red Robin, pero Jason aún no va a pensar en _eso_. Alemania mueve información sustancial en su misión —cualquiera que sea— así que ha decidido formar su base de operaciones aquí y lidiar con lo que venga después. Le hace sentir mejor, al menos, el tener un anclaje lejos de Gotham. Incluso cuando no se siente a gusto dentro de sus costillas maltrechas, tiene la seguridad de haberse alejado.

¿Y quién más ha hecho eso?

(El reemplazo, en cierta forma. Jason no lo cuenta.)

No pertenece aquí, eso seguro. Pero nunca lo ha hecho en ninguna parte de todas formas.

* * *

 **1200 algo palabras.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, recuerden que los reviews me hacen muy feliz. ¡Feliz año, amores!**


	2. Poetry Madness VIII

**¡Buenas! Me alegra mucho seguir publicando este coso.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Para entender este AU un** _ **poquitito**_ **mejor, tal vez necesites leer el capítulo 31 de** _ **Nos esperan cementerios,**_ **PERO haré lo mejor por explicarlo:**

 **Tim Drake puede viajar e interactuar con eventos, líneas de tiempo, universos paralelos, deidades, sueños, u name it, en el éter.**

 **Eso… Ok, es más sencillo de lo que pensé, lol.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: ¿? DC robó a mis bebés y los obliga a trabajar en otro universo.**_

* * *

 **Poetry madness #8**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _AU en el que la magia "Es real" por decirlo así._ _ **)**_

* * *

 _"what if a dawn of a doom of a dream_

 _bites this universe in two,_

 _peels forever out of his grave_

 _and sprinkles nowhere with me and you?_

 _Blow soon to never and never to twice_

 _(blow life to isn't: blow death to was)_

 _all nothing's only our hugest home;_

 _the most who die,the more we live"_

— _ **what if a much of a which of a wind**_ **, e. e. cummings.**

No es que sea su lugar feliz.

Tim piensa que es el único concepto cercano, pero este lugar no es _feliz_ , ni seguro, ni siquiera agradable. Tim no elegiría pasar tanto tiempo aquí, observando, tomando todo lo que puede, si no fuese porque el lugar le persigue.

El _universo_ sería, tal vez, un título más apropiado.

Cuando intenta dormir, a veces, viene en sueños. Camina por las calles de _Gotham_ y bebe las imágenes violentas de sus… Huh. _Dobles_ , supone. Mientras estos cazan el mar de impureza que la inunda. Y en su vaivén, Tim encuentra calma. Lo suficiente para preferir las noches impregnadas con ecos de disparos, a las que pasa conversando con el multiverso.

Pese a todo, nunca ha visto _este_ momento.

Lógicamente, sabe de la muerte de Jason Todd —y de su resurrección _, el tiempo es_ _improbable_ —, sería imposible ignorarlo, cuando justo eso le da al Timothy de este universo —a quien Tim llama _Jackson_ , para que no sea extraño— la misión de su vida. Pero no se espera —y se sorprende, porque lleva visitando el lugar/universo _años_ — aparecer en una bodega medio vacía luego de tomar un descanso en el sillón.

Lo gracioso de viajar de esta manera es la definición.

Si Tim se concentra lo suficiente —cosa que no va a hacer, porque la última vez fue _fumado_ — puede ver detalles microscópicos en las superficies. Así que cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con flotando en un rincón del techo, Tim puede ver que hay salpicaduras de sangre de inmediato. No quiere saber _cómo_ llegaron tan lejos, pero siente que va a descubrirlo de todas formas. Si se voltea, claro. No quiere hacerlo; se toma varios segundos para disfrutar la sensación de cosquillear en todas partes y esperar.

El silencio lo rompe un silbido y Tim nota que _no había silencio en absoluto_. Debajo del palpitar de su corazón, hay gritos y golpes húmedos. Tim se muerde el labio- No. No, _lo intenta_ pero no hay nada qué morder porque Tim es un cuerpo del éter.

Voltea-

Y se encuentra con una de las peores escenas que ha visto.

Jason Todd, quince años, yace en el piso como una bolsa de sangre maltratada. La imagen es incluso peor que esa vez donde Jason mató a Jackson —o detuvo su corazón por algunos segundos, al menos.

Tim casi despierta de la impresión.

Pero no lo hace. Contempla, su piel vibrando con anticipación y la sensación de mil ojos viendo tras los suyos, como _Jake-Joker-Jack_ levanta de nuevo la palanca y se ríe como una bestia. Anota el brillo de sus ojos, el sabor a odio y confianza y dolor. Observa, también, a las personas-sombra alrededor de la bodega.

Joker sonríe aún más. Se detiene, como para tomar un descanso-

Y mira, con ojos sangrientos, directo a _Tim_.

Sus pupilas diminutas se burlan, parece-

—¡Hey, idiota! —Tim abre los ojos. O lo _intenta_ , para darse cuenta que ya estaban abiertos. Parpadea. Arde. Se pregunta quién…— ¿Visitando chicas multidimensionales?

Steph está junto a su _cara_. A Tim le toma un segundo recordar que vive en un departamento, en una ciudad, en un _universo_ y un —improbable— _tiempo_ diferente. Respira profundo. Está hiperventilando y tiene la visión borrosa. Cuando se toca la cara, nota que está llorando. Los ojos púrpura de Steph brillan con preocupación.

Tim le sonríe, él mismo siente cuán endeble luce.

—¿Voyerismo? —Jason silva detrás de él antes de que Tim pueda hablar— _Eso_ sí que no lo sabía, reemplazo.

Y es. _Es._ Tim voltea tan rápido que el cuello le cruje. Jason está _ahí_. _Aquí_. Este Jason es diferente, sí, pero _vivo_ cuando hace unos segundos le vio hacer el sonido un globo pinchado. Escuchó el gorgoteo de su sangre en su garganta mientras se ahogaba… Jason enarca una ceja. Tim no sabe lo que su expresión está haciendo, pero no puede moverse. La imagen superpuesta de _ese_ Jason Todd sobre _este_ es…

Insoportable.

Parpadea.

—Creo que está roto. —dice Stephanie a su espalda. Jason hace _eso_ con la comisura de la boca, la mueca que siempre pone antes de mentir, y suelta una carcajada.

—Iré a prepararle café o lo perderemos por siempre. —bromea, pero sigue mirando a Tim por varios segundos.

Cuando Jason voltea en dirección a la cocina, Tim se deja caer de nuevo en su sillón. Steph suspira.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

Tim mueve su boca para susurrar "Joker", porque ella lo va a entender. Quizá incluso mejor, Steph tiene más… No _control_ , sino un tipo diferente de vista sobre las telas universales. Tim la envidia, a veces.

Steph arruga la cara y le limpia una lágrima.

Asiente.

 _Steph sabe._

* * *

 **800 algo de palabras.**

 **¿Mencioné que amo el éter? ¿El astral? ¿Las OBE? Bc, like, es la onda. Also si miran muy de cerca hay un triz de teoría mágica bc soy muy _nerd_.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recuerden que en la cajita de abajo pueden dejar un review con su opinión, ¡Es gratis!**

 **Y recuerden, nenes: Poder explicar algo no lo hace menos mágico, déjense didfrutar las cosas.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Flower Power I

**Abelia — Gratitud.**

Jason inhala. Es la primera bocanada de aire en cinco años; arde en sus pulmones con sabor a vida. Tiene ganas de vomitar, el humo verde nubla su vista y entorpece sus movimientos, su cuerpo se siente lejano. Puede ver de forma vaga a alguien, de pie en el otro lado de la piscina, alzándose sobre las aguas. Jason ataca. Sus músculos se estiran de forma dolorosa, pero tiene la seguridad de ser peligroso. Fuerte. Un poder que se alza dentro suyo y es casi tan ruidoso como el ardor.

La palabra "depredador" es un fantasma de pensamiento.

Jason no llega muy lejos, porque el final del pozo es demasiado profundo y le cuesta amantenerse a flote. Es difícil coordinar sus músculos. Pero puede ver al hombre parado allí, mirándole. Sus ojos azules resplandecen con el brillo de Lázaro. Cabello negro cae sobre sus hombros.

—Jason Todd. —el hombre dice. Así de cerca, Jason puede ver tres figuras cubiertas detrás de él. Algo en su mente intenta captar su atención sin éxito, hay demasiado qué procesar y termina no entendiendo nada.

Sus dedos se sienten hirviendo y no se sienten a la vez. Gruñe, pero suena como un gemido.

—Jason Wayne. —Dice, el apellido hace que Jason salte. Una nueva ola de ira alzándose en su estómago, la bilis burbujeando en su tráquea. _Wayne_ , su mente dice. _No, traidor._

—Jason _Robin_.

Jason levanta la cabeza entonces. Tim Drake, quién-sabe-cuántos años mayor a la última vez, se agacha frente a la piscina en el suelo. Jason tiembla.

Algo oscurece su visión y Jason se encuentra frente a una mano ofrecida, los largos dedos suenan como promesas y relucen verde sobre las aguas. Sus oídos rugen.

—¿Estás listo para vivir?

 **Abronia — Delicadeza, refinamiento.**

El reemplazo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, al ritmo de alguna canción fantasma. Jason no debería estar observando. Son sólo los dos en la Cueva, Tim intenta revisar los últimos casos antes de ir a dormir, enfundado en su pijama y tomando cocoa. Luce demasiado pequeño sentado en la silla de Bruce.

Jason debió irse hace media hora. Se escuda en que hace su inventario de rutina y organiza los informes para B. La realidad, bastante vergonzosa —y patética—, es que ha estado observando al reemplazo a través del reflejo en la moneda gigante.

No son muchas las veces en que logra algo así, pese a estar en términos civiles luego de tantos años, Tim Drake apenas y se permite bajar la guardia cuando interactúa con él. Lo que es triste, teniendo en cuenta cuánto los sentimientos de Jason han evolucionado con los años.

En la silla, Tim se estira. El movimiento es tan fluído que Dick Grayson estaría orgulloso y hace que Jason sienta un nudo en el estómago. Sus manos tropiezan con el arma y uno de los cartuchos cae al suelo. Tim voltea por la sorpresa y Jason se siente como un niño atrapado luego de dañar algo. Lo que es _tonto,_ porque no es como que... Ugh.

Tim enarca una ceja, hace una bombita con su goma de mascar y vuelve la vista a su trabajo.

* * *

 **Por fa no juzguen bc esto es como de Abril-Mayo en pleno bloqueo sjdjdjdjsjañs y pues sigo en el bloqueo pero igual voy a subir un par de cosos estos días.**

 **Gracias por leer:3**


	4. Poetry Madness IX

**NO TENGO IDEA DE CUÁNDO HICE ÉSTO pero estaba en mi archive y está medio finalizado así que lo subo de todas formas, l m a o. ALSO, EL POEMA ME GUSTA MUCHO, WEON.**

* * *

 **Poetry madness #9**

" _i wanted to write you a love song,_

 _but after a lifetime afraid of my own_

 _voice,_

 _all i could sing you were hymns._

 _not because I had made you an idol,_

 _but because your hands on my body_

 _made me feel clean for the first time."_

— _ **The moon is a lesbian,**_ **Maddie Fay.**

Tim no lo explica, el ardor. No menciona las cosas venenosas que le arañan la piel desde los huesos. Sería estúpido de su parte intentar poner palabras a la sensación. Cada que piensa frases a medias, se detiene en " _Este sentimiento es…_ " porque no lo sabe.

Puede actuar, al menos.

Correr y no detenerse. Destrozar todo lo que pongan en sus manos, en sus ojos, en su camino. Picar y descubrir y… No regodearse, no. La emoción de ser joven y _saber_ cosas ha muerto junto a Conner —y Jack y Bruce y Jason y Janet y— , Tim no sabe qué son estas cosas, pero le impulsan a estirarse. Con suerte le harán más pequeño. Lo más probable es que se quiebre.

 _Pero puede actuar._

Puede devorar el mundo en busca de una forma para devolver a un dios. Puede negarse a pensar que las implicaciones de encontrarla traen una legión de muertos esperando por lo mismo.

Tim salta de un lado a otro y usa los colores de la muerte en mantos que no le pertenecen; las opciones son pocas.

Y él no es de los que huyen.

* * *

 **Look, y'all know this is a bunch of trash amirite?**

 **¡Gracias por leer, babos! I love u! ¡Dejen reviews! Vivo de la validación.**


End file.
